Freakish love
by MicchiMicchi
Summary: Reading fanfiction, having a mysterious new student as a roommate, a few 'study sessions', and more magical adventures make Chisame see that Haruna is in fact a normal person. How will that change the way she thinks about the manga-ka? Haruna x Chisame
1. Chapter 1

Okay, some of you might remember this as "Hacker finds love?", the fanfic my sister wrote when I gave her my account. Being the weakling she is, after a few bad reviews, she gave up. So I have remade it, making it longer, adding more things, and all that shit. The beginning is the same, though.

Disclaimer:I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima. If I did, there would be a whole lot more Parusame and Konosetsu. Oh, and I don't own "Freakish is in the eye of the Beholder, either. That story belongs to Realm of Chaos.

Okie dokie, here's the NEW story!

* * *

Hasegawa Chisame stared at her alarm clock, then trudged over to her notebook. Turning it on, she checked her site. Thanks to her artifact, it was still in the lead. The second site, though, caught her eye.

"...Fanfiction...dot...net...eh, what the heck. I have to see what my competition's like.."

She clicked it, and almost jumped out of her seat. She found the list, and was horrified at what occupied it.

"Mangas and Animes everywhere!!" The orange-haired girl stomped out of her room, and walked next door. She almost broke the door, screaming and punching it. A certain mangaka woke up, and opened the already cracking door, only to see a notebook shoved into her face.

"SAOTOME. Tell me everything you know about this site." Haruna nodded slightly, and threw herself, (and the portable computer) onto the lower half of the bunk bed. Chisame was about to scold her, but Haruna put her finger to her lips, pointing to the still sleeping Yue, and the half-asleep Nodoka, both clutching to a Negi plushie. Chisame, of course, muttered "freaks" under her breath. She looked up, and was surprised to see Haruna grinning, and staring at her. It was like that for another 10 seconds.

"...You're pretty cute for a computer freak."

"WHATEVER, JUST SHOW ME. NOW." Haruna reluctantly clicked on a link that said 'Mahou Sensei Negima.' Chisame looked at, then read the stories. Most of the stories wanted to creep her out. She then found one with something she didn't want to find. A story that, to her despair, was about her. She slowly moved the mouse over to it, and clicked on a story titled "Freakish is in the eye of the Beholder". After reading the first chapter, she glanced at Haruna in the corner of her eye. Antennae twitching, she had that signature grin on. Haruna obviously had some devious thoughts in her head. Chisame was about to comment it, when Haruna gave some of her own.

"Maybe we should try that, Chiu!" A loud, disturbed-sounding scream was heard, followed by the door opening and closing.

The scream woke up Yue and Nodoka who had both let go of the Negi plushie. They saw her leave the room, and Haruna grin at her. The philosopher wore that same face she had everyday, and took a sip of her tomato milk.

"What did you do this time, Haruna?"

Next door, in the safety of her own room, Chisame quickly went back to the site. The hacker bookmarked the story, then read the other 3 chapters. She frowned in disgust, or what she was trying to convince herself was disgust. After turning the notebook off, she grabbed her books and raced to her classroom. Haruna waved, and Chisame walked past her, still frowning. Konoka and Setsuna came in, holding hands. Setsuna was obviously flustered, and was staring at the ground. Ayaka and Asuna followed, arguing about something new today, but smiling. Negi finally came in, and walked to the front of the room. No one bothered to notice him at first (well, besides Nodoka and Yue of course), but then noticed there was a girl, looking about his age, following him.

"Ah, There is someone who will be joining class 3-A today. She's a little younger, but please treat her the same as you do yourselves. I would like you to meet my old friend, Kono-" The girl covered his mouth, and looked pretty mad.

She loudly whispered,"Negi-chan! Let me introduce myself!!"

"My name is Konoe Miko, nice to meet you." Everyone except for the Kyoto natives and Negi jaw-dropped, and immediately saw the resemblance between the new student and their own Konoe heiress.

Speaking of the heiress, she, despite all her effort to stay calm, rushed forward to hug the girl.

"Micchan!! Micchan, it's so nice to see you again!!" Of course, the Shinmei-ryuu swordsman was not far behind. Much to the surprise of the class, she also hugged the girl, and spoke in a somewhat different way.

"Hey Micchan. Where've you been? We missed you." Negi stopped the happy reunion, but very politely.

"Please girls, can you have the reunion later? We're kind of in class..."

Miko, still blushing that they remembered her old childish nickname, whispered an "I'll tell you later.", then walked back to the front. Negi looked around, deciding where to place her. Luckily, a certain juice-drinking philosopher raised her hand.

"Negi-sensei, if you wish, I can give Miko-san my seat." Negi had a somewhat shocked, somewhat surprised face.

"B-but what about you, Yue-san? You will have no place to-" He was cut off by Chachamaru.

"Master is not here today. Her seat is vacant. Ayase-san can sit there."

_But wait,_ thought Negi,_ Can't Yue-san sit there while Miko takes Evangeline-san's seat instead?_

But they had already changed seats. Miko sat in the desk, and looked around.

"So this is the great class 3-A. Such amazing people." She heard a grunt, and turned her head to see none other than Hasegawa Chisame, looking the other way.

"This class is filled with nothing but freaks. Especially that kid."

"You mean Negi-chan? But he's my age." The net idol finally turned her head, and eyed the young Konoe girl.

"So that makes you a freak too." Miko was about to reply, when a whole crowd of students cut her off.

"Hey wait! We're not ALL freaks!"

"Paru's right!! Only some of us are!"

"Micchan isn't a freak, she's just younger!"

"Ojou-sama's right! How can you call her a freak, Hasegawa-san? You just met her!!"

"Hasegawa-san, how rude. Young people look up to us!"

"Are you saying that we're old?"

"Chiu-Chiu! Who are the biggest freaks here?!"

"Chiu, you're more of a freak then us!"

"It's Makie-san, right? She's the freak! She fails at life, right?!"

A look of utter shock covered the gymnast's face. Caught up with all the commotion, Miko quickly went to Negi for assistance.

"A-a-aren't we in the middle of class?"

"It's okay, Miko. This is a regular day for 3-A. You'll get used to it." He smiled innocently to her, when a loud thud was heard. The students stopped, and crowded in one area. The two ten-year-olders politely pushed their way through the crowd, trying to see what happened. Haruna, who seems to have gotten angry for being called a freak, tried to attack the net idol. Chisame tripped her, and somehow, ended up making the manga-ka fall on **her**. The green-haired girl's antennae twitched, and that grin was once again on her face. The net idol was about to go into a fit of rage, when Haruna made another comment.

"You really want that story to come true. Don't you, Chiu-Chiu?"

There was a look of pure hatred etched on the orange-haired girl's face.

"Saotome, I'll give you 10 seconds to get off of me."

* * *

Oh jeezus. I did horrible again. Ah well.

Oh, that reminds me. That "or what she was trying to convince herself was disgust" part. You get that, right? I'm don't think you're stupid or anything, but I just showed it to my sister, and she had no clue.

So...yeah. Deal with it, fools.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh dear. It took so long, but chapter two is up. 8D

* * *

The class of 3-A was kind of boring after Haruna's fall. Well, of course it would be, since class was over right after. As the class was leaving, Negi quickly snatched Miko away from the others, wishing to speak with her.

"Miko, you'll be roomed with Hasegawa-san, the person who sat next to you. Is that okay?" A look of pure terror was on her face.

"H-hai, Negi-chan." And with that she left. But as soon as she got out of the classroom, everyone else started to grab her. Even the quiet ones, like Zazie and Mana wanted to talk to her. Why, no one really knows. Miko, still scared, was being pulled from every direction until one arm pulled her out of it. The owner, surprisingly, was none other than Hasegawa Chisame.

"You brat. Don't you know how to take care of yourself? If you don't, this class'll drive you crazy," She told the younger girl while pulling her in the direction of the their dorm, "Why'd you come out while they were still there, anyway?"

After a long silence, the net idol gave up on asking questions. Eventually they came to the dorm, and Miko finally calmed down.

"W-why did you save me?" The orange-haired girl turned on her computer, not even looking the other girl's way.

"You have it worse than the kid. Besides being a little younger than us, you're normal compared to the rest of those frea-" She saw a bright light in the corner of her eye, and turned around to see Miko holding a stick. The stick had a star on top of it, and she was holding it in such a way that Chisame already knew.

"Forget what I just said. You ARE a freak," The cosplayer said as she kicked the ten-year-old out of the dorm. Unfortunately, the whole class was waiting outside, and started pulling her again. This time, it lasted a lot longer, since her roommate wasn't there. But eventually, she felt another arm pull her out. This time, it was Kagurazaka Asuna. Behind her were the Kyoto natives.

"You know, you should really be careful around here. Some of the girls in our class are crazy." She picked up the younger girl, and brought her to the safety of her own dorm room. Konoka, followed by Setsuna, rushed into the kitchen to get some food for their guest, while Asuna threw her stuff on the floor to make some space to sit on. The two others returned, holding a tray of cookies, chips, and some drinks. Setsuna placed the tray on the table, and they both sat down.

"So, Micchan. Where've you been? We haven't seen you in forever," Asked the half demon, and the Konoe heiress nodded, also wanting to know. Miko sighed, and put her hands on her lap.

"Is it okay to say this with her here?" She pointed to Asuna, and the two girls nodded.

"Yeah, Asuna already knows about those stuff. She was the first one to make a contract with Negi, you know." Having one last look at the blushing baka ranger, she started to tell her story.

"Kono-nee-chan, do you remember when we were young? Otou-san always called me while we were playing with Setsu-nee-san. Well, that was when my powers were awakened. I don't know why, but they did. So Otou-san trained me with magic at a younger age. Soon, I went to the magic academy. That's how I met Negi-chan and Anya-chan. We studied together, and became good friends. Then, when we all graduated, we all had to take one last test."

Miko stopped, to make sure the girls were still listening. They were, and she continued.

"While Negi-chan went here to teach, and Anya-chan went to France to do fortune-telling, I went here too, but to another all-girls school called Astrea. I made friends with some girls there, and the job got real easy for me. So, I finished! Now I'm a real mage!" She stared at the three girls, who were all staring blankly at her. The story finally sunk into their heads, and the two went up to hug her.

"Yay Micchan!! You did it before I did, too!" The older Konoe jumped around, cheering, while the younger one smiled, blushing. The swordswoman shook her hand, grinning an uncharacteristic grin, and Asuna just gave a thumbs up sign. The young Konoe thanked them, and mustered up the courage to ask.

"Ehto...Hasegawa-sama kicked me out of the dorm cause she saw me using magic, and now I have nowhere to stay," She said in the quietest voice, "Setsu-nee-chan...can I stay with you for a while?"

The Shinmei-ryuu swordswoman smiled, and nodded ever so slightly. The young girl smiled back, and they both headed for the door after saying goodbye to the other two. Unfortunately, the class was there again.

Lead by Haruna, this time, with weapons.

"If you want to be safe, come with us, kid!"

* * *

Ugh. Mentioning Astrea makes me feel the need to turn this into a Strawberry panic crossover. Whatever. This is a fing short chapter. Deal with it. Critisize all you want people. I'm a 12-year-old in dire need of help. Just tell me what I need to improve, you freaks.

Oh, and just so you know, I'm PMSing. So piss me off. I dare you.


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette blinked.

True to her word (surprisingly), Saotome Haruna had shielded Konoe Miko from the class. And now, the ten-year-old found herself in the dorm room of Miyazaki Nodoka, Ayase Yue, and the aforementioned manga-ka. The three girls were in the kitchen talking, leaving the chocolate-haired girl alone.

Looking around, she noticed the large piles of books around the three beds. Next to one bed was a neat stack of Philosophy books. From Aristotle to Zeno of Elea, the novels were in a clean, alphabetically organized stack. _'Ah. This must be Ayase-san's.' _Walking over to the bed, she noticed another stack of books. This one was much smaller than the rest, and was hidden underneath the sheets. Looking around to see if the owner was coming back, she carefully took a peek at the book on top. _'...'How to make flounder juice.'_

After pausing for a bit, the girl decided to check the other beds as well.

The one right next to it had another neat stack, but the books themselves were completely different. These were on love, and magic, and combinations of the two. Sticky notes were on the inside cover, with messages such as 'Try this one' or 'Negi-sensei might like these types of girls..'. _'And this must be Miyazaki-san's?'_

Like the previous bed, there was another hidden stack. Thinking nothing could be as strange as the flounder juice book, decided to take a peek at this one, too. Listening to the girls in the other room, and figuring they wouldn't come back soon, she plopped onto the bed and flipped open the first book.

_'...!!!'_

"S-SAISHOUDOUKIN?!?"

Miko dropped the book, dropped to the floor, and crawled away from the bed. The librarian girls returned (finally) and looked from the girl, to where she was pointing.

"Kyaaaaa!" Nodoka screamed, scrambling to her bed and throwing the book off before the other two could get a good look at it. Haruna raised an eyebrow, while Yue just stood there, sipping some unknown juice. Getting back up and composing herself, she turned to the Kyoto native.

"A word p-please, Little Konoe-san." she stuttered out, face beet red, eyes covered by her bangs. Miko nodded, and followed the girl into the bathroom. The purple-haired girl closed the door and locked it. Miko gulped.

Nodoka turned around and brushed her bangs to the side, a strange, uncharacteristically dominant (but still cute) look in her eyes. She walked right up to the younger girl, pushing her against the wall and putting her hands on the mage's shoulders.

"You know now." Nodoka whispered into her ear softly. Miko shivered.

"Wh-What on earth do you mean, Miyazaki-san?" she asked hesitantly, knees shaking, afraid of saying the wrong answer.

"Don't play dumb, Little Konoe-san. You saw my book. You know."

"A-Ah." Miko gulped again. "That."

"Yes that," the librarian said, brushing her lips against the girl's ear. "Now. I know how smart you are. How much have you guessed?"

"A-Aahh..." the ministra magi blushed at the sensation, and pondered for a bit. _'I know Negi-chan is one of them, that's for sure. But the other one...' _"Is it...S-Saotome-san?"

Nodoka laughed, slightly returning to her normal self. "No, she isn't really my type. Besides, as far as I know, she only has eyes for one person."

"I see..." the girl thought again. "Kono-neechan?"

Nodoka fully smiled now, loosening her grip on Miko's arms. "Even if I did like her, I wouldn't dare take my chances. Sakurazaki-san might be submissive, but she will not share Konoka-san."

Miko sighed, relieved that the girl was letting up a little. "Asuna-san?"

"Being the rival of the someone as powerful as the class president wouldn't be pleasing."

"Hasegawa-san?"

"Are you kidding?"

"N-No?"

"Think harder. Who am I close to?"

"Well, Kono-neechan says you're close with Ayase-san, but I don't really think.........wait. Is it her?"

Nodoka blushed, smiling. "It's a secret, okay Little Konoe-san?"

"Yup!"

"Good girl," the librarian said, releasing the girl and patting her head.

--

"Have fun?" Haruna said when the two came out.

"E-Eh?" Miko asked, tilting her head slightly.

"You two were in there for a long time." Yue voiced out. She was no longer drinking juice. "What were you guys doing in there?"

"Nothing, Yue-Yue. Now come on, we offered to help Negi-sensei today."

And at that, the two girls left. And there was silence.

For about a minute, anyway.

"SOOO~ Kyoto-ben!

"K-Kyoto-ben?"

"Or just Kyoto if you like, then!"

"T-That's not really the point, Saotome-san."

"Oh pffffffft. We're friends, call me Haruna! Or Paru, if you like!"

_'Since when did we become friends?'_ Miko thought for a moment, then simply brushed it aside. _'Maybe she's just one of those girls. Kono-neechan said there were girls like that in her class after all...'_

"Now back to the point. You wanna get back to your room, right?"

"B-But Hasegawa-san, she--"

"Forget ol' Chiu! She's really tsundere. I bet she secretly likes you. Besides, where are you going to stay?"

"I asked Setsu-neesan--"

"Do you really wanna room with her, Kyoto?"

"E-Eh?"

Miko turned around to see the manga-ka with a large grin on her face. She backed up a bit. _'Wh-What's with that smile?'_

"Think about it," Haruna said, suddenly appearing next to the Konoe girl. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she made a gesture to the room next to them. "Your 'Kono-neechan' might pop up for a visit in the middle of the night."

Confusion was evident on Miko's face. Laughing, the artist leaned in and whispered in her ear. Confusion soon turned into shock, then embarrassment.

"I-I see...but then, how will I get back into my room?"

"Ohoho~ I'm more than willing to help you Kyoto, but you have to do something for me, kay?" The grin was back. And despite the feeling she was getting, she nodded.

"O-Okay."

--

Ohayou, Minna-san!! Atashi wa Chiu!!"

She said in a sing-song voice, making a peace sign in front of the video camera. She was wearing a pink, skintight, midriff-exposing, white nurse top, a nurse's hat, and a very, very short skirt. Yes, you read right.

"Hope everyone had a wonderful day today!! I sure did~~"

She waved like an innocent little child, and winked. Being a net idol was so fun! She got half the internet public on your side, just by being a little cute, and tons and tons of die-hard fans, both genders.

"So how is everyone?"

Dozens of replies came in, saying how their day got so much better because of her. Chiu smiled warmly at the electronic device, hoping to get much more hits than she did yesterday. She typed up a conversation with her many fans.

Chiufan: Was you day nice, Chiu-Chiu?  
IluvChichi: Yeah, tell us about your day, Chiu-sama!!

"Oh, you nice people, my day was wonderful! But... I still couldn't find a boyfriend..." Thousands of emoticons flooded the page, and many users volunteered themselves for the role. Some bona-fide, some just wrong.....and it led to a fight.

"Oh, you perv!" she said, pretending to be flabbergasted, "Don't make me use my needle!!" She pulled out from behind her back a very large and pointy needle, that matched quite well with the outfit.

She was so absorbed in her net-idol persona, she didn't notice the door being opened.

There was a multitude of flashes.

_--_

"H-Haruna-san, are you sure this is okay? What if Hasegawa-san gets mad at you?"

"She won't get mad at me, silly! We're the best of friends!"

Silence.

"O-Okay...maybe not the best of friends, but we're still close. See? Her door is even open! She does that so I can just come in! Now hurry, get your wand ready."

"...If you say so..."

--

"Wh-What the?!" Chisame jumped at the sight of her two classmates in her room, one with a camera, another with a hand in her pocket. Remembering she was still recording, she quickly went back into 'Chiu-mode.'

"Looks like it's time to go. Bye minna-san! Mata ashita!!" And the red light turned off.

"What are you two doing here?" Chisame spat out, her glare icy and cold. Haruna only grinned.

"We're here to get Kyoto's room back, Chiu!" She yelled jovially. Waving the fresh pictures in her hand, she added. "You wouldn't want these pictures to circle the class, would you?"

"Saotome you little-"

"Now, Kyoto!"

"Sa yo hae rang," the Kyoto girl said, pulling the wand from her pocket. "Upon our pact, do my bidding, O Master of Hell. Come forth from the depths of darkness, capture those who oppose you. Capio!"

Streams from black spurted out of the wand, traveling to Chisame in an instant. They swirled around her, emitting dark auras to those outside.

"What the hell is this?! Let me out!" The net idol tried grabbing one of the strands to make an opening, but when her hand made contact with it, ice appeared on her fingertips. "Let me out! I'll let you back in already!!" Miko sighed, released the girl, and walked up to her.

"I'm terribly sorry, Hasegawa-san. Haruna-san said this was the only way you would let me in."

The brunette looked at the other girl.

"W-Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"Saotome.."

"Yeessss, Chiu, darling, my best friend in the world?" Before the brunette could answer, she bolted out the door.

"SAOTOME!!!!!"

Miko, now alone, just stood there.

_'Hasegawa-san must be furious....or maybe she was just being tsuntsun...I'll have to ask Kono-neechan tomorrow.'_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: HAY GUYS. DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO CONTINUE AFTER PMSING LAST TIME, DID YOU?

FFFFFFFFF but i really was going to discontinue this thing. If it wasn't for Tainted-Raven, this would just be rotting on my profile.

Oh yeah, that reminds me. TAINTED-RAVEN. THANK YOU SO MUCH. By convincing me to continue, you showed me how fun writing fanfiction was again C:

i'll be updating as soon as possible these days. (read as: as soon as my teachers stop bitching at me with homework!)

As for the story itself, I have no comments.

So...till next time, I guess C:


End file.
